


I Remember You

by reusabletears



Series: Double-Sharp [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Song: I Remember You by Rilo Kiley, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reusabletears/pseuds/reusabletears
Summary: Nicole Haught begrudgingly goes to a New Years Eve party with her Police Academy buddy Dolls. While there she meets sweet but broken Waverly Earp.A short multi-chapter AU fic inspired by the song "I Remember You" by Rilo Kiley.#1 in my Double-Sharp series.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Double-Sharp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938883
Comments: 17
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of writing this song fic out of my head.
> 
> All inspiration goes to Wynonna Earp and Rilo Kiley. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Nicole Haught hated New Year’s Eve. Not because she had to get dressed up, drink champagne, or even be crammed inside a smelly bar full of strangers. It’s the notion of celebrating time’s never-ending push forward and it’s false promise to create a new, better you on the other side. Nicole sighed at the idea of yet another year of asinine resolutions as she looked down at her black dress chinos, pushing her hands down the slightly wrinkled front. She reached near her untied silver bow-tie, her hands nervously buttoning and unbuttoning the top button of her dress shirt. A hand on her shoulder brought her attention back to the room; a small enclosed rooftop bar with a 360 view of the big city. 

“You are so not in your element, Haught.”

“Dolls-” Nicole tested, “I feel the need to remind you that you are the one who drug us out tonight. I'd rather have stayed in the dorm to finish packing.”

"Jesus, Haught." Dolls clicked his tongue as he pushed her shoulder slightly. "We just graduated and you already secured a full-time Sheriff's Deputy position out in the boonies. Relax for one night!"

Nicole blew out the breath she was holding in. She looked at her academy friend with slight annoyance.  _ Why does he have to be right all the time?  _ It reminded her of the way the cadets had met; she was paired up with him on the first day of hand to hand combat training. He was cocky and confident; Nicole had enjoyed repeatedly slamming him to the training mat. But what got her is how he always got back up and requested a rematch. And thus, their sparky but respectful friendship was born. 

"I hate you." Nicole said flatly, pushing by Dolls and glancing around the room.

"Well good, because I hate you too." His voice was fun and cocky.

"Just because I am better at hand to hand-" Nicole's words tapered off as she saw the distant figure of a beautiful brunette woman pushing through the crowd of people near the bar. Nicole's breath involuntarily hitched and Dolls noticed immediately, turning his head to look in the same direction as his friend.

"She's cute." He chuckled.

"No-" Nicole began, as she took in the vision of the woman. "She's gorgeous."

The woman was petite, fit, and was wearing a tasteful, off the shoulder teal ball gown. The dress was adorned with simple white lace and well placed jewels, bringing an enchanting sparkle to the soft features of the woman. Nicole watched her lean forward to the bartender, smiling in a way that Nicole could only describe as angelic. She began to touch her honey-brown, flowing hair; absent-mindedly twisting the golden strands around her soft fingers. Nicole could only gulp, her mouth suddenly dry and her body feeling the heat of attraction. 

"Your mouth is open."

Doll's voice brought Nicole's eyes back to him and he chuckled deeply. "Was not."

"Was too!" He laughed heartily as Nicole turned back to the woman, watching her take a glass of white wine from the bartender. "I told you it was a good idea to come out tonight. Now you will have someone to kiss when the ball drops."

"Dolls! I don't even know this woman. And besides, she can decide who she wants to kiss." Nicole huffed before rolling her eyes. "Go find Eliza, I think she needs to put you on a shorter leash."

But Nicole’s eyes were drawn back over to the bar, watching the brunette twist around and lean against a bar-stool while looking around the room. Her face was sad, uncomfortable, restless; like the woman didn't want to be at the party in the first place. Nicole found a weird sensation of wanting to reach out and comfort her.

"As long as you go talk to her." Dolls quipped, suddenly pushing her in the direction of the bar, causing Nicole to temporarily lose her balance. The redhead was able to catch herself but only after slightly rolling her right ankle. She grimaced, turning her head to glare at her friend but the man was already gone. Nicole sighed before bringing herself back to full height, looking slowly towards the bar.

It was then she saw that the woman was now looking directly at her, her face showing concern mixed with slight amusement. Nicole could only grin dumbly and hope it was wide enough to show her dimples. The woman held her gaze, smirking warmly before dropping her eyes down to the wine glass in her hands.  _ Is she blushing?  _ Normally a dropped stare would deter Nicole, as she never wanted to make a woman uncomfortable. But this reaction made her feel confident. So confident that she needed to see that smile again.

Her feet suddenly moved forward, the throbbing pain in her ankle be damned. The redhead pushed through the crowd, feeling the general electricity of the impending countdown. The fresh excitement of a new year was not nearly as exciting as the prospect of hearing the voice of the woman by the bar. 

"Hi." Nicole squeaked out as she reached the woman. She instantly noticed the height difference, even though the lady was wearing heels. Nicole was almost a head above the smaller woman and images of her holding her close seeped forward into Nicole’s mind.

The woman smiled up through thick lashes, rolling the wine glass stem around in her fingertips. "Hi back."

_ Her voice is divine _ . Nicole found the sweetest hazel eyes staring into her deep browns. A small, nervous grin spread out over the woman's soft features and Nicole's nostrils were filled with the scent of wildflowers. She could look at this woman forever without getting bored. A male voice pulled her from the intoxication of it all.

"What will it be?"

Nicole turned to the new voice, the bartender looking at her expectantly. "Whiskey sour, please."

"Mmm." The woman hummed. "Nice choice."

"Well, I usually order whiskey neat but I would prefer to have my wits about me tonight." Nicole leaned in closer to the woman. "Wouldn't want to forget anything."

This admission caused the woman to blush slightly and look shyly to her left. Nicole couldn't help but smile and breathe albeit a tad harshly, her confidence felt comfortable but foreign.

"I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught." Nicole offered her hand. 

The woman looked back into her eyes before taking her hand; warmth cascaded up Nicole's arm. Nicole found herself lost in the woman's eyes again. So lost that she almost missed her name entirely.

"Waverly Earp." She said sweetly. "Uhh-"

Waverly moved her weight from one leg to the other before bending slightly to look at Nicole's leg. "Is your ankle ok?"

"I was hoping you hadn't seen that."

Waverly giggled, still holding onto Nicole's hand. She felt her heartbeat quicken at the sound.  _ This woman is something else. _

"You caught yourself kinda good like- uh I mean, well." Waverly stuttered slightly, taking back her hand from Nicole's. "Gracefully?"

"I did my best." Their eyes locked again, the noises around them fading. 

Waverly broke the stare first, her eyes again traveled down Nicole's body, slower this time, compelling Nicole to swallow anxiously. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah it barely hurts now." Nicole stammered. "Like- it’s pretty much good as new."

"Oh?"

"Talking to you helps." The bartender placed down her drink but Nicole continued to look at Waverly, watching her blush at the compliment.

"Are you always this smooth?" Waverly replied before turning her body back towards the party.

"No." Nicole responded honestly, dropping her gaze to her drink and chuckling awkwardly. "I felt drawn to you, is all."

"Well then," Waverly's voice drops a bit and Nicole expects rejection. "That makes two of us. Come sit with me at a table. I have no idea where my friends went and talking to you sounds better than waiting on them."

Nicole nodded. "Lead the way." 

Waverly grinned, offering her hand to Nicole and she takes it, finding Waverly's hand just as soft and warm as it was moments before. Waverly tugs the redhead away from the bar and towards a corner table. Nicole's eyes drift up to the clock on the wall.  _ 10:34 _ ;  _ plenty of time to talk. _ Before Nicole can refocus on Waverly, the smaller woman pulls her around and flings her lightly towards a table in the corner. Waverly watches as Nicole places her drink down and sits, gesturing to the chair across from her.

"So, where did your friends run off to?"

"Honestly?" Waverly bunches her dress so she can sit before taking a small sip of her wine. "They left me here."

"What?" Nicole says, the edge in her voice not lost on the brunette. 

"It's fine."

"That's not fine. Friends don't leave friends at random New Year's parties." Nicole turns, scanning the crowd.

A warm hand grasps Nicole's right hand on the table and she brings her eyes back to Waverly, who is looking at her with care.

"You are looking around like you know what my friends look like." Wavery says softly.

"I'm pretty good at finding shitty people."

Waverly giggles and squeezes her hand. Nicole finds her frustration melt and her worries push forward.

"I'm sorry, we don't even know each other and I am already trying to fight your friends."

"I think it's cute."

"Really?" Nicole turns, feeling her cheeks get hot. "Well, then do you have anyone else I need to fight?"

"Well, my friends left to take my boyfriend-" Waverly stopped, sucking in and blowing out a large breath. "My ex-boyfriend; to a different bar. One back home."

"Oh." Nicole felt her heart sink a bit.  _ She's probably straight. _ "I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah." Waverly breathes out while shaking her head. "It was a long time coming. He- he's not been- well we have not been a good thing for a long time. He offered to take me to this lavish dinner here in the Big-City and then we were gonna meet his buddies and their girlfriends at this party."

Waverly shifted uncomfortably, removing her hand from Nicole's to take another sip of her wine.

"And we were all gonna have a great time and then kiss our respective partners at the ball drop. He promised me that the new year was going to bring a new him and a new us." 

"What happened?"

"He showed up to my house late. Drunk. Wearing khaki shorts and a tuxedo t-shirt. He was so drunk and, God, I should have refused him but I drove us into the city anyway because I was so looking forward to tonight. I pulled up to the restaurant and he had never even made the reservation." Waverly's voice was even, like she was used to such terrible treatment. It turned Nicole's stomach.

"What a shithead." Nicole spat before her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to assume."

Waverly just sighed in response. "No need to apologize; you aren't wrong."

"How did you get here?"

"He texted his buddies and we ended up at the chain restaurant downstairs. After a basket of semi-cold fries we moved up here and well, you know- open bar and all that."

"So he got more drunk."

"Yep." Waverly punctuated the 'p' before reaching to push her wine glass by its base, her face full of sadness and regret. “He tried to make out with me near the bathroom and I lost it. I broke up with him.”

"Hey," Nicole reached out and touched her forearm; wanting so badly to comfort the woman. "You don't deserve to be treated so poorly."

"Thanks but- you don't even know me." Waverly responded but still covered Nicole's hand with her own. Electricity surged at the touch. Waverly must have felt it too because she looked down at the touch, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"True. But I know you broke up with him. You stood up for yourself and I know how hard that can be." 

"You are so kind." Waverly choked out and Nicole watched a few silent tears drop down her face. Nicole reflexively squeezed her forearm and dropped her eyes back to the touch, hoping she was conveying the comfort that she so desperately wanted to give.

The two sat there for a few minutes both staring at Nicole's hold on Waverly's forearm. Waverly pulled her hand up slightly and began playing delicately with Nicole's fingers and it felt like they were in their own little space, away from the hustle and bustle of the bar. She slowly moved her pointer finger and thumb up and down the outline of Nicole’s hand, like she was committing the touch to long-term memory. Nicole was speechless, deciding to just enjoy the sensation. Waverly then began rubbing gentle circles around the back of Nicole's hand, which elicited a small involuntary moan. Waverly's face immediately changed to one of embarrassment and then her voice broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry." Waverly pulled her arms away and Nicole felt the loss. Waverly's hand drifted up to her head rubbing the bridge of her nose like she was caught doing something inappropriate.

"For what?"

"We've been talking about me and here you are being so kind by comforting me- and I am touching you and thinking about- ugh, I am sure you are ignoring your own date- I mean, do you have a date?" Nicole's eyes met hazel again. She attempted to answer the woman but was cut off again. "I mean obviously you have a date, I mean look at you!" 

Waverly began to look around in a slight panic. Nicole was frozen, taken aback by the sudden nervous babbling of the brunette. "I mean, you are beautiful- strikingly so and there has to be a woman here with you-" Waverly's eyes suddenly go as wide as saucers.

"Well-"

"Oh, fudge nuggets!" Waverly leaned back her hand now covering her mouth. "A man could also- I mean man or woman. Or neither. Oh dear, I am saying this all wrong."

Nicole laughed.  _ God, can you fall in love with someone you just met. _ "Waverly, stop. It’s ok."

"Oh, I-"

"Stop." Nicole asked again.

Waverly's shoulders climbed up her neck as she looked at Nicole like she was about to be slapped. Nicole felt instant regret that morphed into anger towards whoever made her respond like this. So, she stood and crossed around the table and placed her hands onto Waverly's shoulders and gently pressed down; rubbing circles of comfort on the peaks.

"It's ok, I am not mad."

"Ok."

"I don't have a date. I came with friends of mine who are a couple and they are probably off somewhere making out." Nicole said softly, continuing to rub circles. “There is no reason for you to worry.” 

Waverly relaxed, looking up at the redhead with hopeful eyes. "That's good."

"Yeah," Nicole chuckled. "For them, maybe? I didn't even want to come to this party. Who wants to be at a New Year’s bash without someone to kiss when the ball drops?"

Waverly looked down, her hair covering her face. Nicole backed up, suddenly regretting how close she was to her and her choice of words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply-" Nicole began.

"Well we are here. Without- someone to kiss." Waverly stood up but her face was still pointed down. “I mean- I wouldn’t be opposed to kissing-”

“Haught!”

Dolls' voice caused both women to jump. Waverly immediately sat back down and drained her wine glass like her life depended on it.

“What?” Nicole turned and asked annoyed.

“Eliza and I are going to a different bar, this one is getting way too crowded.”

“Cool, I will see back at the dorm later.” Nicole responded before turning back to Waverly, who was now drinking her whiskey sour.

“You can invite your-” Dolls began, looking at Waverly with amusement.

“See you later.” Nicole said with annoyance before turning away from the man. She heard him chuckle as he walked away, his voice mixing with the noises of the bar.

“You can leave if you want.” Waverly said meekly, downing the rest of the drink. “I’m a big girl.”

“I know.” Nicole responded. “But, I was having a good time. Besides, it sounded like you were about to promise me a kiss.”

With that, Waverly looked back up at Nicole, her face bright and sweet. But as Nicole moved closer Waverly’s attention was suddenly drawn to the crowd and her face dropped. Nicole turned but she couldn’t tell what the brunette saw. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Waverly responded cooly. “Do you think I could convince you to get us refills?”

“Of course. Sit tight.” Nicole responded, reaching forward to rub a hand along her shoulder. “What wine were you drinking?”

“Moscato.” Waverly laughed slightly. “I know, embarrassing. I just like sweet things.”

“Not at all. You are allowed to like what you like.” Nicole stepped back. “I’ll be right back.”

Nicole departed, pushing her way through the thick throng of people. Her senses were abuzz with rambling, wildflowers, and soft sun-kissed skin. When she left her dorm that night she did not for a second think she would meet the kind, interesting Waverly Earp. Nicole had never been so drawn to a person, let alone a beautiful woman, before in her life. As she reached the bar and gave her order to the bartender, she knew she was going to go back to the table and ask the woman out on a date. There was no way she could pass up the chance to get to know her better. 

Wine glass and tumbler in hand, Nicole expertly moved her way back through the crowd towards the corner table. Once through, her shoulders dropped as there was a couple new people all sitting at the table chatting over the empty glasses she had left with Waverly. The air of hopefulness was sucked out of her lungs as she looked around, hoping she would see the honey-brown hair and hazel eyes that had been filling her all night. 

But Waverly Earp was gone. Nicole looked down at the glasses as she felt disappointment wash over her like a wave.

“Ma’am?”

Nicole looked up and was met with a man who was sitting at their corner table. “Uh-”

“Were you sitting here with another woman, blue dress?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“She left this for you.” He reached out towards her with a folded up cocktail napkin.

Using her pinky finger, Nicole grabbed the napkin and turned to rush back towards the bar; not even thanking the man. As she pushed through she felt the impending dread of rejection vibrate through her chest. She deposited the drinks onto the bar before quickly unfolding the note and being met with gentle curves of Waverly’s handwriting. 

_ Nicole, _

_ Thank you for making the worst night of my life into the best night of my life. _

_ Waverly _

There was no phone number; only bittersweet words. Nicole sighed before folding the napkin up and pushing it into her pants pocket. She pressed both drinks across the bar towards the bartender.

“Can I have a whiskey neat, instead?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I changed the tags. This chapter has abuse and angst in it so if that is not your thing, I am sorry that I changed it. It kind of came to me and I edited this chapter to fit my new, broader vision. Also, this is a two-part song-fic that I plan to make part of a connected series of song-fics. So if you have a song in mind, please do not be shy and mention it.

After 11pm, Shorty's bar smells less like whisky and more like sweat, stale beer, and regret. The scent is pervasive and it always leads to louder voices, sharper cracks of pool balls, and lingering unwanted touches on Waverly's skin. Waverly hates the late shift and every time its tell tale signs enter her senses, she feels a small part of her chip off to fall into the river of time. And now that it was already the end of March, her hopes of a new year have already floated away. Her mind wanders to her online studies, the last bit of hope to do something more fulfilling with her life than sinking so low that she has to take Champ back. But Waverly was still a barmaid in a small town western style bar and the tips of the night shift are too enticing to pass up. And honestly, she loves the slow pace and small town ways of Purgatory. But it didn't keep her mind from drifting and wanting more than what she has been dealt.

"Waverly?"

Shorty's low timbre brought Waverly back to the present; she was knelt down behind the bar, trying to find a fresh bottle of grenadine. "Yeah?"

"Champ wants a bud." His voice was gruff and Waverly could hear him shuffling behind her, the noise of the semi-busy bar not loud enough to cover his heavy footfalls.

Waverly refused to answer, knowing full well Shorty was able bodied enough to serve her ex. But no matter how many people Waverly told, no one believed they were actually broken up. And Champ sure as hell didn't correct them. She stood to full height and reached forward to grab a tall glass and swiveled to the taps, slapping the budweiser handle forward with annoyance.

"That's his last one though; he's already three sheets to the wind." Shorty brushed passed her.

"Fine." Waverly huffed. 

"He is waiting for you to get off."

"We are broken up, Shorty." Waverly jerked the tap closed as the beer reached the top. "He can fucking wait in that booth until I am dead for all I care."

Shorty opened his mouth for a second but then turned away as if he didn't hear her. She clenched her fists, feeling anger bubble around in the pit of her stomach.  _ Why does no one believe me? _ The brunette grabs the full glass and turns her body towards the far booths. 

"Someday you will believe me for once."

Her feet carried her across the bar towards the curly mop of brown hair sitting on top of a tan, tattooed rodeo clown. Champ's eyes were possessively drinking in all of Waverly's body as she walked. The look made her feel small and singularly purposed; like all she was to him is what filled out her bar uniform. It made her feel sick.

"Your beer." Waverly said flatly as she dropped the glass in front of him.

"Waverly." Champ's drunk voice was commanding. "Come home with me tonight."

"No, Champ." Waverly tested. "Last beer. Pay up with Shorty at the bar before you leave."

Waverly swiveled but Champ reached forward and grabbed her right forearm, giving a strong pull causing the woman to tumble back into the table.

"I said," Champ stood up to full height. "Come home with me. It wasn't a question, darling. It was a command."

Waverly swallowed harshly, fear and memory washing over her. She was thrust back to the previous summer when she told Champ she didn’t think the relationship was headed in a good direction and she just wanted to focus on her studies. The bruise he left on her face was difficult to cover with her normal concealer. Then suddenly her mind jumped and she was at the New Years Eve party, standing close to the enchanting redhead, thinking about kissing her lips under the fall of confetti.  _ Nicole _ . Sweet, charming, alluring Nicole Haught. She had never met someone so genuinely concerned for her. All she knew is that she wanted to never be without her again. But her fairytale was closed with the slam of a distant glance. Champ's figure leaned up against the wall. His fists clenched and his head drunkenly bobbing before it gestured at her to come. She knew what things happened when she didn't come. So, she had left a note. Later that night, Champ had left her crying on her porch after he ripped her dress. Only deciding to stop his assault because stupid Carl showed up; he had left his wallet in her jeep. She had been avoiding him for three months; jumping from friend to friend so that he would be unable to find her alone. The only place she was forced to face him was here at Shorty’s. She shouldn’t have asked Nicole to get refills. If she had stayed, maybe things would have turned out differently?

But then Waverly felt the pain radiating up her arm and reminded herself, just like she has every day since that night:  _ Waverly Earp doesn't deserve nice things. _

"Champ, please-" is all Waverly could think to say as his hand gripped harder, causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Say it." He growled, pulling her into his body.

"Champ, stop it. You are hurting me."

"You like it." His mouth was now on her neck, sloppy and wet. Waverly could only shake in fear; hoping that he would just sit back down and she could get back to the safety of the bar. She quickly wondered if it would be easier to take him back; then she could be sweet on him and he would stop hurting her. She could stop jumping from place to place and sleep at the homestead for more than a few nights a month. But her mind thought back to a flash of red hair and a warm smile.  _ Nicole _ . The only person who has ever told her she was proud of her choice to tell Champ no. She felt one last ounce of courage bubble up and she grabbed onto it. 

"We are done Champ." Waverly pulled on her arm, trying to distance herself from him. "Now let go of me."

Red flashed in his eyes and before Waverly could react his arm was raised; Waverly closed her own eyes in preparation for contact. But seconds passed and no such contact was made. Waverly willed hes to open, black leather and fringe filling the space before her.

"Babygirl?"

"Wynonna?" Waverly squeaked and the scent of whiskey and perfume permeated the air. She felt Champ's arm release its hold on her forearm, the blood rushing back painfully. 

"Hey, Wynonna." Champ said in his best happy voice, pulling his arm back from her sister's grip.

"Champ Hardy." Wynonna glared. "You weren't about to hit my little sister were you?"

"No, no." Champ stumbled back, knocking his beer into the seat of the booth. "We were just having a laugh."

"Nothing about what I just saw-" Wynonna burped loudly, and Waverly noticed she was unsteady on her own feet. "Seemed funny."

"Well you’re drunk and you know how Waverly is." Champ replies, pushing a 50 dollar bill into Waverly's chest before sitting back into the beer he just spilled.

Waverly could only reach up and catch the bill before turning and shuffling back to the bar, tears welling up behind her eyes. Of course the one time she needs Wynonna she is as drunk as the problem plaguing her. She hadn't seen her sister in a year; she was off traveling with some biker gang. Leaving Waverly at the homestead and in the clutches of Champ. And while her current predicament wasn’t Wynonna’s fault, she still felt bitter that her sister hadn’t been there for her.

"I need fifteen-" Waverly shouts in Shorty's direction, placing the 50 dollar bill on the cash register.

"No need," Shorty yells back as he glanced at Champ. "Go home, I got it."

Waverly huffed, noticing the entire bar was watching her; watching that interaction.  _ I guess that is the best I'll ever get. _ She pushed on, walking quickly to the office. Once inside she pulled her white puffy coat from the hanger and screamed into it; releasing as much of the emotion of the evening as she could muster.  _ What will it take for everything to be ok? _

"Babygirl?"

Waverly pulled her coat down slowly, taking in the slurred image of her older sister. Black leather and thick brown hair; an entire bottle of whiskey grasped by the neck. She decided to stay quiet, waiting on what Wynonna would say.

"You didn't tell me he beats you."

"You didn't ask."

The silence between the sisters was telling. 

"I am gonna stay then."

"You can stay when that-" Waverly huffed, tears now freely flowing down her face. "Gets poured down the nearest drain."

Waverly barrels towards the door, pushing past Wynonna as the older woman pleads, "least let me drive you home?"

"You can barely walk. Sober up and then we can talk." 

The cold air hit Waverly like a ton of bricks as she entered the snowy landscape of Purgatory. Normally she would walk the 3 blocks to Sheriff's Nedley's house and stay with Chrissy; but she couldn't deal with having to explain why she was crying- again.  _ No, I want to be alone.  _ It would take her close to two hours to walk home and it was very dangerous to attempt in the pure March cold; but she was willing to take the risk. 

"Rock. Fucking. Bottom." She growled, pushing herself to walk as fast as her feet could carry her.

*****

Waverly was outside of the town limits, walking along the long stretch of road that would lead her back to the homestead. Her forearm throbbed as images of Champ and Wynonna mixed around in her mind; her tears freezing against the cold skin of her face. The numbness of it all had her in a tunnel vision, hoping that she could reach the safety of her bed before succumbing to the freezing temperature. She was so focused that she didn't even notice the headlights that illuminated her back. 

"Ma'am? Are you ok?"

The voice that brought her back to the present was familiar, warm. Waverly jumped and turned, face to face with a Purgatory Sheriff's squad car. The passenger window was rolled down and Waverly stopped walking and squinted, trying to make out which Deputy had found her. All she was met with was a mess of copper hair and oh so familiar dimples.

"What's your name?" The officer asked like she knew the answer.

"It's you." Waverly gasped. “I remember you.”

A warm laugh emanated from the vehicle. "Waverly Earp, how lovely it is to see you again."

Waverly felt her stomach jump hearing her name tumble from Nicole’s lips. “Nicole Haught.” 

“In the flesh!”

_ Did I freeze to death and go to heaven? _ Something inside of Waverly took over and she reached forward, pulling open the passenger door before quickly sliding into the warm squad car. She slammed the door behind her, dropping her hands and eyes into her lap. The only noise was the sound of the heat pushing its way out through the vents. 

A slow chuckle came from the drivers side and Nicole placed the car into gear, maneuvering the vehicle into a safe pull off about 300 yards from where Waverly had climbed into the vehicle. There was another click of the car being placed back into park, then a shift of clothes as Nicole twisted her body towards Waverly.

"Are you ok?" The comforting words washed over Waverley. They were familiar as Waverly had allowed herself to mull over all the sweet things Nicole had said to her at the party.

"I don't normally get into strange cars." Was all Waverly could say before bringing her eyes away from her lap. 

She allowed herself to take in the image of Nicole sitting in the same uniform Waverly had seen Sheriff Nedley in numerous times. She wondered if she was dreaming up Nicole’s presence and if she blinked, Nedley would suddenly be sitting there chastising her for walking home in the middle of the frozen night. So Waverly blinked. And it was still Nicole, her curly shoulder length copper hair framing a strong jaw and soft features. Her face was one of concern.

"Well I am a cop, Waverly. I would hope you would think of me as a safe place."

"Statistically speaking, cops do not usually make people feel safe-" Waverly began to babble but Nicole's toothy grin caused her to stop. “Sorry, you probably don’t like talking about public perception of police officers.”

“Well,” Nicole tilted her head playfully, “I think I could listen to you talk about anything.”

Waverly could only smile and feel her cheeks get warm under the deputy’s gaze.

“And I am really happy to see you.”

“I am happier to see you.”

“Yeah, you should be. It’s -12 out.” Nicole reached a hand across the center console, touching Waverly’s shoulder. The brunette jumped, she was still on edge from her encounter with Champ. “I’m sorry. Are you ok?”

“When did you become a cop?” Waverly almost shouted, her voice giving away how scared she felt. A car drove by, temporarily illuminating the women’s faces better. 

“Don’t deflect.” Nicole countered, her voice soft. “Have you been crying? Did someone leave you out here?”

“Nicole-” Waverly replied, hoping it would sound convincing. But instead her name came out cracked and she heard a quick click as Nicole reached for the overhead light.

The car was now bright and Waverly’s senses were bombarded with just how beautiful Nicole was. And the deputy was looking at her with such genuine concern that she could feel the well of her emotions breaking. 

“You don’t have to tell me what happened. But I need to know if you are ok?” Nicole’s voice was soothing and Waverly closed her eyes, crunching up her face in an attempt to hold back a sob.

“No. I’m not ok.”

Nicole let out a long breath while Waverly focused on keeping her emotions in check. The heat of the vehicle passing noisily through the vents continued to be the soundtrack to her reunion with her most cherished daydream.  _ What do I tell her? I am going to scare her away. Who wants to maybe date the abused barmaid. The toy of Champ Hardy. The sister of her father’s killer. _

“May I touch you?”

Waverly’s thoughts came to a sudden stop. She opened her eyes and was again met with calm, concerned brown. She felt a new tranquil sensation knock around in her chest so she nodded.

“Can I get verbal confirmation to touch you?”

“Yes.”

Nicole removed her gloves slowly, placing them in her door before reaching her hand forward and laying it softly over Waverly’s own clenched ones. The warmth was instant and Waverly felt her anxiety begin to wane. The women continued to look into each other’s eyes and Waverly was struck by just how overwhelmingly kind the entire situation was.  _ I have to be dreaming. _

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Nicole punctuated with a shake of her head. 

“You probably need to get back to work.”

“I just got off shift. I was driving home when I spotted you.” Nicole nodded slightly. “And I am glad I spotted you.”

“As am I.” Waverly tried to smile while breathing in deeply. “God, I’ve only talked to you twice now and you always end up having to comfort me.”

“I have no qualms.”

“I want to tell you, I really do,” Waverly began. “But right now all I want to do is talk about anything other than myself.”

“Ok.” Nicole smiled. “Would you feel comfortable talking here? Or I can take you home or to my house?”

Waverly blushed thinking about Nicole’s house. “Here is ok.”

“Ok, wherever you feel comfortable.” Nicole squeezed her hands. “I am an open book, Waverly Earp. Ask me anything you want to know.”

“That’s good! I love books.”

*****

“So, let me see if I have everything straight,” Waverly’s voice was far lighter now that the women had been talking for hours. The sun was already peeking up over the snowy landscape. “When we met at the party you had just graduated from the Police Academy and had already accepted a Sheriff’s Deputy position in my sleepy little town of Purgatory. You love rock climbing, cats, and 80’s sitcoms. And you married a woman in Vegas you had only just met because she was hot and you won a lot of money at the slots?”

“Sounds like me.” Nicole was grinning from ear to ear, her head leaned comfortably into her headrest. “Though my divorce was a lot easier than my parent’s.”

“Well now I know why you were so forward at the bar.” 

“Hey,” Nicole scoffed. “I was not forward. I was respectfully interested.”

Waverly began giggling, her body feeling the lightest it had since the last time she had seen the redhead. To refer to the last 6 or or hours as anything less than magical would be a disservice to her company. It was wonderful, so much so that Waverly had almost forgotten why she was sitting in Nicole’s squad car in the first place. So when she removed her white jacket and draped it over her knees, she saw Nicole’s demeanor change as her eyes focused on Waverly’s forearm in the early morning sun. Waverly glanced down and was met with a deep colored bruise in the slight shape of a hand.

“Uhhh-” Was all Waverly could muster before looking back at Nicole.

“My word still stands.” Nicole responded, shifting slightly in her seat to reach into her pants pocket. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

She pulled a small black case from her pocket, opening it and removing a small white business card.

“But,” Nicole’s voice wavered a bit. “The cop in me needs you to take this.”

Waverly reached forward, grabbing the card and reading the small black lettering. 

_ Big-City Greater Area Domestic Violence Hotline _

_ 909-000-5430 _

“Thank you.”

“It’s really early,” Nicole shifted, buckling in her seatbelt. “Let me take you home?”

“Yes please.”

The drive home was a comfortable quiet as Waverly flipped the card around in her fingers. Her mind wandering to what the wonderful woman next to her must be thinking. Waverly pointed at the entrance to the homestead and Nicole turned the cruiser into her drive, bringing her up beside her rundown Jeep before placing the car into park. Waverly grabbed the handle, opening the door before looking back at Nicole.

“You again,” Waverly breathed. “Made a bad night into a better one.”

“My pleasure.”

“How can I ever thank you?”

Waverly let her eyes drift from Nicole’s eyes down to Nicole’s lips. Nicole instantly noticed the change and Waverly watched her slowly lick her lips before bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth.  _ Oh Fuck.  _ Waverly leaned forward before Nicole’s voice interrupted her movement.

“Waverly?”

“Yeah.” Was all she could breathe in response.

“Here.” Nicole pressed something into her hands. Waverly looked down to find a folded napkin. “I hope to see you really soon.”

“Me too.” Waverly replied honestly before turning and getting out of the car, slamming the door shut. 

Nicole leaned into Waverly’s view and gave a small wave so she returned it and watched as the squad car rolled down her driveway. Once Nicole was out of view, she turned her attention to the small napkin, opening it up.

_ Nicole, _

_ Thank you for making the worst night of my life into the best night of my life. _

_ Waverly _

Waverly shook her head in confusion. _She gave my note back to me? What does this mean? Wait, she had my note in her pocket this entire time?_ _What does that mean?_ So she flipped the napkin, revealing her answer.

_ Waverly, _

_ I somehow found you and I don’t want to lose you again. _

_ Nicole _

And underneath Nicole’s name was her phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I am a tease.
> 
> Remember that I plan on making this a part of a series of song-fics.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
